New Year's Kiss SpockMcCoy
by vickyblueeyez
Summary: Spock/McCoy: McCoy was not too happy about being dragged to Starfleet's New Year's party. He wanted nothing to do with the dancing, the countdown, the kisses or anything else. Little did he know, this was going to be a New Year's to remember. Please fave or review.


Title: New Year's Kiss

Author: vickyblueeyez

Universe: Star Trek XI

Pairing: Spock/McCoy (lj comm spockMcCoy)

Trope: First Time, Academy, Holidays

Rating: NC-17

Warnings: Rated for strong sexual content and swearing.

Words: 4,117

Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction, I do not make profit or own Star Trek and its characters.

Summary: McCoy was not too happy about being dragged to Starfleet's New Year's party. He wanted nothing to do with the dancing, the countdowns, the kisses or anything else. Little did he know, this was going to be a New Year's to remember.

* * *

><p>It was New Year's Eve at Starfleet Academy. Like every year, Leonard McCoy tried to keep to himself. He didn't want to see any fireworks. He didn't want to dance or go to any parties. He just wanted to be alone, like he usually was. Sadly, or luckily, depending on your point of view, he was best friends with Jim Kirk.<p>

McCoy grumbled from the bathroom of his apartment as he had no choice but to get dressed. Jim had came over and insisted that they go to the Starfleet New Year's party. Jim even went so far as to try and dress McCoy when he protested. That is why McCoy was in the bathroom grumbling as he dressed himself. Looks like the new bottle of brandy he had got for himself a few days ago would just have to wait a little bit more.

"Professor Spock will be there." He heard his best friend yell from the other room.

"Not like I give a damn." McCoy answered back as he continued.

Truth of the matter was he gave a lot of damn actually. He just didn't want to admit it. He had a crush on the Professor and his best friend knew about it. A knowing and amused smirk was plastered on said friend's face as McCoy fussed about outfits, changing his shirt and suit a few times before finding a combination that he liked. After that, McCoy brushed his teeth, shaved, washed his face and styled his hair with gel. When he finally emerged, Jim whistled at him from where he sat on the couch.

"Looking good. Real good for someone who supposedly doesn't give a damn." Jim commented, watching McCoy arch a brow and fix his sleeves as he walked from the bathroom. McCoy rolled his eyes and shrugged his shoulders, loosening the suit so that it was more comfortable on him. Jim, dressed in a stylish shirt, dress pants, dress shoes with his hair gelled, waited for him by the door. McCoy grabbed his card badge and slipped it inside his coat pocket before heading out the door after Jim.

People were already drinking and dancing by the time the two arrived at the party. They were both greeted by their friends as they walked inside. Many of the friends commented on how surprised they were that McCoy was even there and out of the house. McCoy smiled and greeted them back, mentioning how his best friend dragged him there. Between greetings, chit chat and sips of champagne, McCoy scanned over the crowd of party goers. Gently, Jim elbowed his friend against the arm and leaned into him to whisper into his ear.

"Vulcan sighted on the balcony at three o'clock." He said with a slight head nod in the direction indicated.

McCoy turned and looked in the direction Jim pointed out. He searched the various bodies with his eyes and froze when he spotted the familiar face. That familiar face, the one he was looking for was already looking at him. McCoy felt the heat rise on the back of his neck and quickly looked away. He waited for a while, slowly sipping more of his champagne before he gambled another look. He turned and once again made direct eye contact with Professor Spock on the balcony. He was about to turn away again before he reminded himself that he wasn't some goddamned teenage girl. With that thought he maintained his gaze with the Professor. Even though other people tried to get the Professor's attention, he kept his focus on McCoy. McCoy did the same, only half paying people attention as they tried to converse with him.

"Come on. It's nearly time for the countdown." Jim said before pulling on McCoy's arm and leading him to the center of the room.

Eyes were fixed on the holographic orb that displayed the digital countdown to the New Year. Jim was all smiles as he stood arm and arm with two beautiful girls. Trying to ignore the feeling of loneliness that was slowly creeping up on him, McCoy kept his full attention on the ball over head. It's not like he wanted a kiss from his friend a midnight. He would have gladly taken one from either one of the girls. He just wanted to not feel alone. His musings were interrupted when he felt someone brush against his shoulder. At that point, McCoy just wasn't in the mood for countdowns, kisses, dancing or anything of the sort. There could be a supermodel next to him and he just didn't care.

"5, 4, 3, 2, 1! Happy New Year!" People shouted in unison all around him, popping poppers, blowing noise makers and some had synthetic sparklers made to look like the real thing. All around him, people were locked at the lips while others sang Auld Lang Syne*. To his left, the girls were taking turns giving Jim long steamy kisses. None of them looked as if they were going to let up any time soon. McCoy turned to his right and half expected for someone not to be there. He was very surprised, no stunned to see Professor Spock of all people standing next to him.

McCoy turned to face him and looked at Spock somewhat confused. "I assume you know what happens now don't you?" He asked.

"I am aware." Spock said and nodded. McCoy looked around at the various couples engaged in intimate kisses.

"And you're okay with that?" He questioned Spock once more.

"I am." Spock replied.

McCoy stood still, unsure on what to do. He harbored a silent crush on his Professor since he first arrived at the Academy. All their interactions were brief at best if they even happened at all. This would be the only time, the only excuse he'd get to kiss Spock and the hell if he was going to freak out now. He was going to make this kiss count. McCoy steadied himself and took a mental deep breath. After that, he placed his hands on both sides of Spock's face and pulled him in. McCoy gave the Professor the most passionate kiss he could muster. McCoy didn't care who was around them or possibly watching. This wasn't about anyone else. If anyone said anything, they could have simply said it was just a New Year's kiss. If anyone said anything about the level of intimacy, one could say Spock thought that kind of kiss was the custom considering that was what all the others were engaged doing.

He heard Spock moan into the kiss and felt Spock's hands on his lower back pull him even closer. Spock matched the intensity of McCoy's kiss blow for blow. McCoy felt himself become dizzy due to the combo of lack of air and blood rushing to a certain lower extremity. He placed a hand on Spock's chest and pushed him away to catch his breath. Spock with mussed hair, wide dilated eyes and swollen lips stared back at him. McCoy's appearance mirrored the Professors and they both were lost for words.

McCoy saw Spock straighten his posture and his eyes move to McCoy's right. That's when he felt a tap on his shoulder. He looked and saw Jim with one of the girls being held close to his side.

"Hey Bones! Look….." Jim started but McCoy cut him off.

"Are you drunk?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Just a little bit. Okay, a lot of bit. Anyway, the girls and I are going to an after party so I can't give you a ride home." At that time, Jim looked at Spock. "Maybe he can ride you home? I mean….maybe you can ride him home? I mean….."

"Dammit Jim!" McCoy commented with frustration.

"I just don't want you walking to your off campus apartment by yourself. You could get mugged or someone may try to break into your house since you live alone." Jim continued and looked somewhat worried for his friend.

"I agree with your friend. I could provide transport to your residence." Spock suggested after Jim spoke. Jim smiled and gave his friend a pat on the shoulder.

"See! It all works out. You can ride him. I mean ride with…"

"Idiot. Shut up and get out of here." McCoy said to his friend and shrugged his hand off his shoulder. Jim squeezed one girl by waist, getting her attention and they started to walk away. "Oh and don't do any drugs!" McCoy yelled as Jim kept walking. "And don't mix your alcohol!" Jim kept walking and McCoy got louder. "And mind your allergies!" Before he could yell something else, Spock placed a hand on McCoy's shoulder.

"I believe your friend knows what he is doing." Spock said standing next to him and watching Jim disappear into the crowd.

"Sometimes that's what worries me the most. I don't have class tomorrow or anything, thank God but it is getting late. Shall we?" McCoy extended his hand in invitation. Spock nodded and McCoy followed him outside to his hover car. Once inside, McCoy gave Spock the directions to his home. It was a quiet ride to their destination.

"Would you like to come up for a drink or something? Coffee? Tea? Alcohol? I have just about everything." McCoy offered, looking at Spock from the passenger seat as Spock pressed the controls to shut down the car.

"That would be agreeable." He said and pressed a button that opened both of their doors.

They ascended the flights of stairs in silence. McCoy swiped his badge, keyed in his access code to his apartment and stepped aside to allow Spock to enter. McCoy took off his jacket as Spock, hands held behind his back, surveyed his living space.

"Why do you live alone, if you don't mind me asking?" Spock asked casually.

McCoy heard Spock's footsteps follow him into the kitchen area. McCoy opened some cabinets and pulled out some tea bags and coffee grounds. Spock sat down on one of the stools against the counter as McCoy sat down some cups and glasses.

"I have late hours with my medical track studies. I need the silence and privacy. I can't be bothered with loud roommates, parties at all hours and things like that." He answered, followed by moving about the kitchen to another cabinet. There, he took out a bottle of brandy and sat it down on the counter amongst the cups, glasses, tea, and coffee. "What would you like? I'm going to have some brandy myself. I've wanted something stronger since the party."

"I too could go for something stronger." Spock replied which was followed by a smile from McCoy and him pouring two glasses of brandy. He rounded the counter and handed Spock his glass.

McCoy was halfway through sipping his brandy when he heard Spock speak again.

"Your friend Jim Kirk is quite intelligent. I have seen his record and yours. Please enlighten me. What were his motives behind the sexual innuendoes regarding you and I?"

McCoy tried not to choke when he heard Spock's question. "Well, he IS my best friend." McCoy replied as if that explained everything.

"I gathered as much." Spock commented and slid off his stool. He sat down his drink and stood in front of McCoy, their feet almost touching. "Best friends according to my research, confide in one another. They tell each other things that they usually wouldn't reveal to any other. I do not think your best friend was as drunk as he appeared to be."

McCoy swallowed his sip of brandy, feeling the pleasant burn down his throat before sitting down the glass beside Spocks. "So what are you saying?" He asked almost defensively.

"I believe," Spock paused, his eyes were drawn to McCoy's lips as he spoke. "I believe you are attracted to me." His eyes returned up to continue to stare into McCoy's eyes. "If the way you kissed me was any indication."

"You mean the way you kissed me." McCoy corrected.

"The way we kissed each other." Spock corrected with a whisper. "In addition, your friend's words has led me to this conclusion."

Maybe it was the brandy in McCoys system that started to talk next. "So what if I am?"

Spock tilted his head slightly to the side. "Then I was going to suggest you take up your best friend's suggestion...and ride me home."

McCoy was floored, shocked that Spock would say such a thing, and turned on by it. "Fuck, I would love to ride you home." McCoy whispered.

The space between them vanished as Spock leaned in to kiss him. As passionate as the kiss was at the party, this one took the intensity to the next level. This one tasted of heat and brandy, of lust and promises of things to come. Spock's hands were all over McCoy's body, taking off his shirt and tugging at his pants. A gasp escaped McCoy's lips as he felt a hot hand wrap his hard growing cock.

"I can't...mmmm..." McCoy said in-between kisses. He was finding it hard to talk with Spock's insistent lips on his. "I can't ride you home like this...mmm Spock...the bedroom...let's go to the bedroom." He managed to blurt out.

Spock eased off and away, giving McCoy space to maneuver pass him and lead him into the bedroom. McCoy made it to the bed and started to turn around to wait for Spock. As he turned, he felt Spock finish the turn by placing both hands on his shoulders, guiding his body and then pushing him backwards onto the bed. He huffed upon impact and before he could curse at him, Spock was on top of his body, kissing him with the same intensity as before. Spock's lips were all over his, his jaw, and neck while his hands squeezed his thigh and ass. McCoy tilted his head back, loving the feel of Spock grinding against him while he licked and sucked light bruises into his neck. McCoy wanted him so bad. He had to bite his lip to stop himself from begging.

McCoy felt Spock climb off of him, the air suddenly cold, and then felt his dress pants, along with his underwear being pulled off of him rather harshly. He didn't care, fuck, he didn't care. He opened his eyes to see Spock parting his legs with his hands and laying in between them. Straining his neck, he watched Spock lick his lips before licking a stripe up his dick from balls to tip. McCoy closed his eyes and cursed in pleasure, letting his head fall back onto the bed. He wanted to see more, he didn't want to take his eyes off of Spock so he lifted his head to watch him once more. He couldn't really see much of Spock except for his hair because Spock's head was even further down between his legs.

He watched anyway and it took all the will power he had to keep watching him as he felt Spock's hot wet tongue press and flicker against his hole. That tongue licked and swirled and pressed, opened and stretched. McCoy's head fell back onto the bed, unable to keep his eyes open due to the pleasure coursing through his body. After a while, the weight on the bed shifted and he felt his cock being sheathed into wet heat. He also felt spit slick fingers press against his hole and slide in. McCoy's eyes would have crossed if they weren't already closed.

"More. More." He begged. Yet it was unclear to him what 'more' that he wanted. He just wanted more of everything. More of Spock's tongue flickering and pressing against the head of his dick. More of Spock's hot mouth sucking him off. More of Spock pressing his fingers deeper into his ass and stroking faster inside of him. "I can't take it anymore. I need you. God, I need you. Spock, please." McCoy begged, his hand franticly searching the top of the night stand for the bottle of lube that he kept there.

Various objects on the stand crashed onto the floor in McCoy's frantic search. McCoy opened his eyes when he felt Spock withdraw his fingers and his mouth coming off his cock. Spock's body draped on top of his as he reached and opened the night stand drawer. McCoy couldn't help himself from grinding up into Spock's body and kissing his exposed neck as Spock searched inside. With lube in hand, Spock kissed McCoy before returning to the lower end of the bed. McCoy observed as he sat the lube down onto the bed and slowly undid his pants. McCoy licked his lips in anticipation as Spock lowered his zipper and pulled his underwear down, freeing his balls and hard cock. McCoy wanted to touch, taste and feel him all at the same time. As his eyes slowly started to make their way up Spock's body but they were distracted by Spock's lowering hand and decided to follow it back to Spock's cock. McCoy gazed transfixed while Spock rubbed the lube all over his impressive length.

McCoy was ready for it. It was hard trying to keep his muscles relaxed because he was so excited for it. Spock wasn't the only one snooping around people's records. McCoy had done some snooping of his own and was up to date on Spock's records, medical records. Spock was seen regularly and everything was always kept up to date. He was drug and disease free which is why he didn't stop him when there wasn't a condom in his hand.

"Spread yourself for me." Spock commanded breathlessly, warming the lube on his cock with the stroking of his hand.

McCoy reached down and spread open his cheeks as far as he could, presenting himself to Spock. Spock lowered his body onto his until he was level with his face. Bracing himself on one hand, he hovered over McCoy and McCoy could feel the head of his dick pressed against his opening. McCoy closed his eyes, his hands squeezing handfuls of Spock's ass as Spock slowly slid inside of him. The wet sounds, the moans Spock tried to hush and Spock's ragged breathing filled his ears. Gripping Spock's ass, McCoy tried pulling him closer and deeper. He opened his eyes when he felt Spock fully settled inside with his lower body becoming flushed with his own.

They stared at each other in the light filtering into the bedroom. Their eyes roamed each other's face trying to take everything in. McCoy stuck out his tongue and licked Spock's lips the same way Spock had licked his cock. McCoy gasped as Spock slid out to the head of his cock and then slammed it back in, slapping his body hard against his. McCoy's body was sent up and deep into the bed yet he grinned and opened his mouth, an insult forming on the tip of his tongue when Spock did it again. What came out of his mouth was another gasp instead of calling him a kinky pointy-eared bastard like he intended. It was as if Spock was giving McCoy a spanking with his body being the paddle. The slaps became more frequent and less far in-between as Spock picked up the pace with his deep thrusts into McCoy.

"I thought I was supposed to be riding you." McCoy finally got out in-between moans. Spock slowly came to a halt, raising himself on his arms and hovering over McCoy.

"My apologies. You are correct." Spock replied with a voice full of tension and strain and he didn't blame him.

McCoy felt Spock's arm slide under him and felt their bodies being flipped over. He opened his eyes to find himself on top of Spock, Spock still fully inside of him. He straightened his top half and then leaned back, steadying himself with one arm on the bed. Spock watched him wrap his free hand around his cock, stroking slowly as he took a few tentative thrusts down onto Spock. Once figuring out how far he could go, McCoy rode Spock even faster, slamming his cock inside of him and coming down each time with a slap. Spock squeezed his thighs, his head tilted back into the bed as moan after pleasurable moan sounded from both their lips. McCoy was getting close, his movements becoming erratic as his climax drew near.

Spock took over. He held McCoy up with his hands and jack hammered up into him. "Here it comes!" McCoy warned, opening his eyes when Spock didn't let up. He tilted his head back and came with a low drawn out man, speckling Spock's stomach and chest.

"Lean forward." He heard Spock moan and did as he was told, holding himself up over Spock on his elbows. Spock bent his knees, digging his heels into the bed for leverage and continued his brutal pace. McCoy kissed his neck and jaw in encouragement before making his way to Spock's ear and licking it. Spock held him close, hearing his quickened breaths and moans into his ear.

"Come, come for me Spock." McCoy whispered. Spock was close and the hold on McCoy's body was becoming tighter and tighter by the second. "God, you feel so fucking good!" He encouraged.

"Leonard!" McCoy heard his name and something muttered in Vulcan. Spock's lower body rose off the bed, holding his cock into McCoy as he came inside of him. After a few blissful moments, Spock straightened his legs, his body lowering onto the bed and his cock slipping out of McCoy in the process. McCoy moved over and laid on his side next to Spock. Spock wrapped his arms around him and pulled him closer, placing a gentle kiss onto his forehead. McCoy smiled to himself, wanting to say things that he knew he shouldn't be saying. Things that were probably too early to be said, let alone felt.

When he awoke the next morning, he was surprised to find Spock still there in his apartment, cooking him breakfast no less.

"Happy New Year." McCoy said after his yawn and walked towards a stool at the counter in his bathrobe.

"Happy New Year to you and many more." Spock replied and scooped some eggs onto two plates.

"That depends. Will you be in them?" McCoy asked jokingly.

"I will if you shall have me?" Spock replied in all seriousness.

"I'd like that."

* * *

><p>It was their last year at the Academy. It was Spock's last year for teaching and McCoy's year to graduate. Everyone was waiting to see which ships they were going to get assigned too. McCoy looked up from his studies when Spock came into his apartment. He held a PADD* in his hand.<p>

"I have the results and the ship you will be assigned to." He said holding the PADD as McCoy got up. He handed it over and watched McCoy read the contents on the screen.

"I'm being assigned to the USS Enterprise! As their Chief Medical Officer! But that's the ship you're assigned on. How? Do you know how many would kill just to be on this ship! It was goddamed impossible and the waiting list was huge. Did you...?" McCoy's voice trailed off questioningly.

Spock pulled McCoy closer into an embrace and closed his eyes, resting his forehead against his. "I would not be able to stand being parted from you."

From the way Spock was holding him and now kissing his neck, he knew it was merely a pre-cursor to some awesome fucking that was about to come next. Still, he was moved and it took him a while to find the words and speak next.

"I'm glad because I wouldn't be able to stand being away from you either." McCoy replied. He was in love with him, in love with the damned hobgoblin and he damn well knew it. He had been in love with him for a very long time. McCoy stared at Spock when he pulled away and searched his face with concern. Whatever words McCoy was going to say next, died on his lips when Spock descended upon one knee and reached into his black uniform pocket. "What are you...?" He started to ask.

"I hope I am doing this correctly." He heard from Spock, which sounded like it was coming from some far off place and not in reality. Everything around him seemed to fade. He couldn't hear the noise from outside. McCoy couldn't see anything else in the room. The only thing he could see was the half-Vulcan kneeling right in front of him.

"Leonard Horatio McCoy, will you marry me?"

**-END-**

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I hope you enjoyed this. Please fave and or review. I wrote this because I was looking for New Year's Kiss fics for this pairing when lj user tprillahfiction mentioned they had never seen anything like that for this pairing.

*PADD - is an acronym for Personal Access Display Device. (memory-alpha . org / wiki / PADD)

*Auld Lang Syne -

Should auld acquaintance be forgot,

and never brought to mind ?

Should auld acquaintance be forgot,

and auld lang syne?


End file.
